


Cure

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Sam Winchester One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: When the reader wakes up with an awful hangover, Sam makes her forget all about it





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PWP, fingering, unprotected sex (no glove, no love)
> 
> This is my entry for @impala-dreamer and @idreamofhazel ‘s “Sammy Says” writing challenge. My quote was “Is it a kinky thing?” I changed it ever so slightly but it’s pretty much the same idea. I’m sorry it’s so short but with finals and everything I really didn’t have time. I’m surprised I got through this much lol. Also this was my first and probably only time writing Sam. It was weird. Also sorry this is so late I kept forgetting to post it.

The world came crashing into your conscious as you woke. Your face was stuck to the pillow and the sheets were tangled in between your legs. It had been a long night, the pain throbbing in your forehead proved that. You were up late and had one too many drinks with Dean. Damn that man can drink. You thought you were heavy on the booze sometimes but you had nothing on him.

You slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants to leave the room in. It was a short walk from your room to the kitchen. As soon as you pulled open the door, you could smell the coffee brewing. Sam was rifling through the pantry as you entered. He was bent over, his ass sticking out beautifully in his pajama pants. You stood silently, admiring.

Quickly he straightened up and turned around, catching your gaze.

“Enjoying the view?” He teased.

“Mmm, just thinking I wanna grab a bite.”

“ **What, is that a kinky thing?** ” He cocked his head at you, eyes teasing. You scoffed.

“If you want it to be.” You leaned up against the island. Sam moved towards you, setting the box of cereal in his hand down. He towered over you, his hair falling around his face. You tilted your head up meeting his gaze.

“Always baby.” He growled as his lips crashed into yours. His hands immediately found your face, feeling everywhere and pushing back your hair. Your lips met messily, teeth clashing together. Together you lifted your off your shirts, and Sam bent down take your breast in his mouthing and gently tugging on your nipple with his teeth.

“Fuck.” You grunted as Sam slid his hands into yours pajama pants. He moved your panties to the side and slid his fingers through your folds. His thumb brushed over your clit, causing your hips to jerk into his hand and whimper to slip past your tongue.

“Tell me baby. Let me hear you.” He cooed as he brought his lips back to yours. You moaned into his mouth. His fingers worked furiously, and you began shaking. Your hands searched for his waistband, your fingers slipped inside, grabbing his already hard cock in your hand. You pumped his length a few times and pulled it out from his bottoms.

“Y/n” Sam’s lip quivered. “I need you.” He pleaded.

“Then fuck me.” You hissed. Sam swallowed hard, his hands found your hips and abruptly turned you around, pulling your pants down just enough in one swift movement. He bent you over gently and guided himself to your entrance. He pushed in slowly, allowing you to adjust to him. Sam’s hips began moving quickly, his hips bones meeting your ass in quick snaps. One hand massaging your ass and the other moved to your clit.

“Oh fuck.” You cried, the coldness of the counter quickly fading against your skin. Sam leaned over you, his lips sucking on your neck and underneath your ear. His breath was hot in your ear. The heat in your belly was growing and you could feeling you were close. Your moans were becoming quick and breathy.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Sam urged breathlessly. “I’m right there with you.” Your cries mixed with his moans, sure to wake up Dean but you simply didn’t care. The only thing you could focus on was coming, and coming now.

“Sam!” Was all you could muster as your climax boiled over, your knees going weak as your legs shook. Sam thrust into you once, twice, three more times before letting go himself. He nearly collapsed onto you but he steadied himself and pulled you upright.

Quickly you both pulled yourselves bag together before Dean could walk in. You pulled your hair out of the collar of your shirt and Sam grabbed your wrist, pulling you close to him. 

“Tease me like that again,” He breathed in your ear. “And I won’t be nearly as nice.” 

Yeah, you definitely felt better. 

  
  



End file.
